Forever and Always Broken
by Thought Thinker
Summary: Renesmees trying to deal with the stress of being a half vampire,school and her broken heart all at once. She has amazing potential,but shes too depressed to channel it.Sooner or later a certain someone steps into the picture & turns her world upsidedown.
1. Ch 1 Tough Times

Chapter 1

Tough Times

**Renesmee's POV **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"I screamed as my mother tried to pull me off the railing to the staircase. "Let me go before I rip the railing off!" I threatened, but she just kept pulling. Now I know that's not a normal threat to give your mom, but I can get away with it. My mom and dad aren't so normal and neither am I. I'm only a half vampire unlike my parents which are full blown blood suckers. Ya, that's right, I do not drink blood. I do on occasion, but that's only if I'm craving something sweet. I normally only go for animals, like my parents, but sometimes I can't help myself and…Well it just goes downhill from there.

My mom's name is Bella and my dad's name is Edward. My name is, ya you guessed it, it's Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie. I prefer Renesmee though. But anyway, I start the seventh grade today, and if you were listening before, you would know that I really would prefer to stay home. I growled so loud that Emmett, my vampire brotherish friend, said "No hunting in the house, Carlisle's orders." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Emmett was terrible at pretending to be serious. "Emmett help me please," my mother begged. I hissed in response. "Don't you da-, "I couldn't even finish my sentence, Emmett ripped me off the rail. Sadly the rail came with me. My mother let out a horrific roar/growl/scream. I couldn't help but cover my ears. "Get out of this house now, before I accidentally rip someone's head off!" she roared. I ran out of that house like a crazy person would run after fire.

It was a mad house at school. Everyone was everywhere. I scanned the crowd, first for my friends and next for him….Lyndon. I swear he was absolutely gorgeous. He had black hair with the most beautiful blue eyes. They were so bright blue it took my breath away. His face was so perfect and his hair grew out to his ears and feathered out. Long story short he was so hot. And he also was my boyfriend. Today is going to literally kill me. The bell rang and everyone rushed to class. My first class is science, and then pre-algebra, then social studies, then, yes I am in band, then we get lunch, then I go to tech. then English. The day flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Everyone sat in our usual little group, except Lyndon. "Where's your boyfriend, Ness?" my friend Sammy asked. "I don't know, I'll go find him." I replied as I got up. I looked around but I still didn't see him. So I went outside and my blood started to boil. He was surrounded by a bunch of girls and they were way to close to his body. I stormed over there and pushed my way through. "What the hell," I whispered in his ear "why aren't you sitting with us!" I whisper yelled this. "Calm down Ness, I'll be there in a second." I took a deep breath and stepped back. _I could kill every one of these girls right now. What do they have that I don't? And why the hell is that slut hugging Lyndon! _I couldn't help myself,….I growled. Everyone looked at me and I just snarled again cause now she was hugging him real close. She immediately let go of him as I gave her the death stare, but then she gave me a develish look and kissed him right on the cheek. He didn't even push her away. That tore it. _I'm so grounded, _I thought as I let my power consume me.

My eyes probably turned really dark brown at this point. Moments later a huge cut formed across her cheek. Then they were all over her arms, then her legs then, right down the middle of her lips. _Bitch_, I thought. I started walking away at the beginning of it but I could still see her pain. She was pretty bloody. I immediately channeled everyones memories and erased my act. I did everybodys but the girls, who was still standing and bleeding in pain. Lyndon ran after me. "How did that just happen?" he asked after he caught up to me. I just kept walking faster. He kept asking me that so I started going vampire pace. He ran after me and stopped me. "Hey, why are you so mad?" he asked. _Oh boy,_ I thought. 


	2. Ch 2 Oh Boy

**REVIEW! Please, I'll be waiting but in the mean time here's my next chapter!Enjoy! : )**

Chapter 2

Oh Boy

"How was your day, honey?" my Aunt Alice asked. "Don't you already know?" I asked. "Ya, I do but I'd still like to hear it, and no I didn't tell your parents." I sometimes forgot that my aunt could see the future. "Well…..it's a long story…." I said after a moment of pause. All she did was give me a look that said _spill or I'll tell._ I sighed, "Ok, I couldn't find Lyndon today so I went to look for him and he was surrounded by girls so I cut in and told him to come sit and he told me to hold on, so I backed away and threatened those girls with my mind, and then one of them hugged him so I growled and then she kissed him and I sort of, kind of let my anger get the best of me and now I'm so confused. I don't know what to do."

By the time I was done there were tears in my eyes and all my aunt could do was sit there with a worried look on her face. "Sweetheart, all I can say is that if this boy is causing you that much stress, if it were me I would break up with him." For a moment, I thought this through. _I can't imagine breaking up with him; I love him way too much. Then again, he is a pretty crappy boyfriend. He doesn't even talk to me. I envy Sam and Derrik_ _so much. He actually talks to her and hugs her before she goes to class. The more I think about it the more I want Lyndon and I's relationship to be like theirs, but I know I can never change him…_

All I could do was nod my head sadly to my aunt and let her go on with her day. I ran to my room at vampire speed so no one could catch me crying. My room was pretty well decorated. Unlike the rest of the house, my room is all different shades of yellow. I like to be happy. And I have a huge bed with the coolest canopy over it. One wall is all a bulletin and I have every picture of my friends and family I've ever taken or received. I have a laptop and a little patio that leads out to my little rose garden which I built, and added a little water fall. I had all sorts of rare flowers in my garden.

I quickly pulled my I-touch out of my backpack and turned it to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. "We can dance, until we die, you and I will be young forever!" I sang rather loudly. I was so immature. I had my fingers and toes painted bright yellow and I did have braces. They were yellow and black. My hair was a caramel bronze and way curly. My eyes were a deep chocolate brown, which im told were my mother's eyes. But I think I looked pretty good considering I was only like, five years old. I aged way too fast when I was born, but I've slowed down a lot. Which is the reason my mom and dad let me go to school. I almost forgot about Lyndon, until I heard my father…..well let's just say he did not sound happy. _Shit, Alice must have slipped and thought about the recent events,_ I joked with myself. My daddy can read minds so it's really hard to keep a secret if he's not in on it. _Oh boy,_ I thought as I quickly ran down the stairs.


	3. Ch 3 The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 3

The Beginning of the End

Renesmee's POV

"RENESMEE! You know that you are not allowed to use your power at all, or at least not until your older! You are grounded for as long as Carlisle has been alive!" my father shouted at me. I cringed at his harsh words. _Well in that case I'll be grounded forever, _I thought to myself, not caring that my dad could hear. I quickly turned my hateful gaze on my uncle, Jasper. He was making me feel really guilty with his freaky emotion control thing. I hadn't even seen or heard him enter the room. I saw him look at me with his eyes narrowed (which, might I add, looked very, very scary. Like he was going to murder me kind of scary.) "Did you hear me young lady?" my father asked, jolting me half way out of the horrible, guilty feeling in my gut. "Yes daddy, I heard you," I said. "Get to school," he said in a strained voice. I quickly ran out the door, not looking back as I heard a boulder fly through the forest.

School was crazy again. I looked around and didn't find a single one of my friends, but I did find Lyndon. His gorgeous hair and slim figure were impossible to miss. I quickly ran over to him and gave him a hug from behind, almost knocking him over in the process. "What the, oh hey Ness," he said, realizing it was me hugging him. I was about to say hi to him until I looked around to see a girl standing in front of him with the bitchiest look I've ever seen on her face. She made a sound that sounded like she was disgusted and looked straight at me with her bitch face. I soon realized it was the girl who I had got grounded over.

"I'll talk to you later," she said in a seductive tone to Lyndon. I ever so quickly put a long scratch down her arm where her other wounds were still healing, as she walked away. _Gotcha,_ I thought as she walked away holding her arm in pain. I was really glad Lyndon didn't see her. "Are you trying to mentally and emotionally kill me!" I shouted at Lyndon. "What's your problem? Am I not allowed to be friends with other girls?" He asked with a bucket worth of venom in his tone. I instantly recoiled like he had slapped me.

"I'm sorry," I said on the verge of tears. It was then that I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I hated it when he used that cold harsh voice with me (which yes, he had used many times.) "Don't cry," he said in an annoyed tone. I instantly slapped him out of instinct. "You don't give a damn about me anymore!" I hadn't phrased it as a question. It was more of a fact.

"Of course I do, I'm just getting tired of you and our relationship. I just want to be single for a while. I was actually trying to decide if I should break up with you or not…" he said in a rush. Probably afraid that I would slap him again. But I didn't. I stayed perfectly composed and calm as I said, "Well, I guess I'll just save you the trouble of stressing that stupid ass, pea brain in that partially hollow head of yours and decide for you….Were done." I said firmly and with a nod to him a quickly walked off, my face expressionless and my eyes blank.

Even though I was blocking my emotions, I could still feel a part of my heart and me, crumble and die inside.

**I hope you like this chapter. I know it sucks that Nessie broke up with Lyndon, but he was a crappy boyfriend to her anyway. And yes Lizzy, it does sound a little like my most recent break up. But at least it's got a good story going. Please review, review, review!**


	4. Ch 4 There Aren't Always Happy Endings

**Hope you like it! P.S. Lizzy, I wanted to do more than slap him. And no I didn't feel like this or act like this three days afterward. Most of the rest of the story after chapter three is going to be made up.**

Chapter 4

There Aren't Always Happy Endings

**Renesmee's POV**

**Three days after chapter three….**

I lied in my room, just staring at the ceiling. Feeling absolutely nothing, just numbness. Why was I feeling like this, you may ask. Well, long story short, I had just broken up with my first real boyfriend. My room looked like a mess. All of my pictures that had Lyndon in it were ripped off my bulletin board and everything that reminded me of him, or anything he gave me was either smashed or burned. I looked just about as horrible as my room. My hair hadn't been combed in days and I hadn't slept for at least 24 hours. There were bags under my eyes and I looked unnaturally pale. I also hadn't eaten in a while, but that didn't bother me because I wasn't hungry.

I looked like a pretty messed up half vampire. Jeesh, how did let myself go like this? I bet Lyndon was just jumping with fucking joy… Great.

Luckily it was a three day weekend and I didn't have to face my classmates. I'd for sure lose it and break down into tears. I already had a bazillion times. Nobody dared to enter my room while I was like this. Later I learned it was because my family said that when ever somebody would even walk by my door they would get a very depressed feeling. I also later felt horrible for my Uncle Jasper because his and Alice's room was right next to mine and I knew he could feel despair coming from my room 24/7.

As I'd started to ponder this, I noticed that for the first time in days someone was knocking on my door and asking permission to enter. "Well, who is it?" I asked. "It's your mother," my mom said. Her voice sounded weak, like she had been stressed over something. I immediately told her she could come in but mentally added, _at your own risk._

"Sweet heart, I know what you've been through, and I understand that you're hurt but….." she trailed off, not finishing her sentence. She didn't need to finish her sentence, I already knew what she was going to say. "I'm trying, mom, but it's just hard." I replied quickly.

"I know how you feel." She said. I gave her a questioning look. She sighed and launched into the story of how my father left her and how depress and numb she had felt. She even told me about some of the crazy stuff she did. She also told me that if I ever did any of that stuff she would personally shove me off the cliff she jumped off of.

That made me laugh. It was a strange sound to me, for I hadn't laughed in days. I looked around the room to make sure it was me who laughed.

"I know what will make you feel better." My mom stated matter-of-factly. I hesitantly asked what she had in mind. "Well, you'll see," she said as she pulled me off my bed. I could tell I was not going to like what was waiting for me.


	5. Ch 5 The First Time I Really Smiled

**Ok so just telling you guys the story will always be Renesmee's POV unless I say it's someone else like Bella's POV, got it? I hope so….Enjoy :) **

Chapter 5

The First Time I Really Smiled

My mom was taking me somewhere, and she wouldn't tell me. I wasn't allowed to take anything with me. Not even my phone. _I am going to die, _I thought. Finally, we pulled up to my Aunt Alice's clothes shop, or should I say soon to be clothes shop. All I knew was that Emmet and Alice were there. That's it. I felt like a sitting duck.

We got out of the car and went into the unpainted/ ugly looking building.

"So why am I here again?" I asked my mom. All she did was hand me a paintbrush the size of my laptop. _Hell no, I am not painting,_ I thought. I could hear Emmett and Alice as they argued about what color to paint the place. From what I heard, Emmett wanted to paint it red, but Alice was over ruling his color with purple. There little argument ended with one wall being knocked over and paint being splattered everywhere.

"It's perfect!" Alice shouted. By now she knew we were here. The wall was covered with all different colors. It truly was beautiful. Then, of course, Emmett had to ruin the beautiful moment by doing something that he still to this day regrets, but still enjoyed doing. And to be honest, I was glad he did it too, it made me feel better. But at the time I was pissed.

Emmett thought it would be so hilarious if he dumped a 5 gallon bucket of bright yellow paint all over me. I gasped as paint ran down my face at an alarming rate. I amazed myself by staying so calm that ninjas would look like they were loopy from drugs compared to me.

I slowly walked over to Emmett and without hesitation; I hugged Emmett so hard that it was hard for him to pull me off. Or maybe it was because I was really slippery? You never know but anyway, we ended up wrestling on the ground. We looked like two bright yellow smurfs wrestling.

Of course Emmett over powered me almost instantly, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I slammed my paintbrush down on his head and squirmed away from him. As Emmett launched at me I bit him with my freakishly weird teeth, including my yellow and black braces.

I gave a victory growl in Emmett's direction. It was right about then that my highly amused mother stopped our fight. "Feeling better?" She asked. I thought about this for a second, and then smiled at her. I nodded my head, and I was telling the truth. I really felt better.

My mom drove me home, but I had to sit in the trunk of her truck. She was not about to get paint all over the inside of her awesome truck, an F3.50 that was painted black and could go up to like 200 mph. It was the coolest car in the world and I don't blame her for banishing me to the trunk.

Before I showered when I got home, I was going to take a picture of myself, covered in my favorite color paint. I needed to do that because it was going to represent the new me. The me that didn't depend on Lyndon to live. The me that will never again be broken apart by some stupid boy.


	6. Ch 6 Here I Go Again

Chapter 6

Here I Go Again

**Renesmee's POV**

School was my own personal hell. Every time I started to forget about Lyndon, he kept creeping his way back into my mind. Every time I thought about him I would feel like bursting into tears, but I knew I couldn't. Not at school. And just to make matters worse, I heard he was going out with that skank that was always hanging around him. It seriously depressed me.

Home wasn't any better. All I did was lie in my room. I didn't think about anything. It was too dangerous. It felt like my world was over and all that was left of me was my corpse. All this changed on the day he stepped into my life…the day he looked into my eyes and made me feel joy. Airenn. (It's pronounced the same as Aaron, but I just spelled it cool.)

As usual, I was lying in bed and being numb for no reason in particular when I heard someone approaching our house. I made myself look nice to go down stairs, but before I went down I looked at the picture of me covered in yellow paint and smiled. I was feeling the first positive emotion I had felt in days.

When I went down stairs I sat down on the couch just as I heard the person approaching the door. My Grandpa Carlisle answered the door. When he opened the door (as much as I hate to admit it) I gasped.

He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He had mahogany colored hair with gold and red undertones. His hair was catching the rays of the sun, illuminating his perfect face. His pale complexion stood out against his ear length hair. His face was absolutely perfect. His full lips complimented his perfect freckled nose and eyes. His eyes took my breath away. They were a robin-egg-blue with golden flecks and a dark ring around his iris. He looked like a dream come true.

It was odd, though, he didn't smell like a vampire. His perfects looks and non-human scent screamed immortal, but he wasn't a vampire. He smelt like honey, orange blossoms, peaches, cream, a summer breeze and sunshine though. Normally, vampires have a good fragrance. Odd.

" Hello, I'm Carlisle. What brings you here?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm Airenn. I've come here because I picked up your scent and, well….." he stopped there. A look of deep sadness washed through his eyes, hardening them into stones. This saddened me for two reasons; one, I could practically feel the sadness radiating off him, and two, I hated that his fine, fine eyes looked so hard. I liked them better as a liquid-stone-look.

He quickly picked up where he left off, "Well my sister just died and I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while." Grandpa thought about this. "How was your sister killed if you don't mind me asking" Grandpa asked. " Well," Airenn said, "we were hunting near the beach about eh, five maybe six hundred miles West and we were attacked by these….huge wolves." Airenn finished.

Grandpa looked surprised. And then he looked like he had realized something. "Ah," Grandpa said, " you were on the werewolves' territory. But anyway, we'll get back to that later, how old are you?"

"I've been alive a total of about five years." Airenn said. "Are you a half vampire?" Grandpa asked. Airenn nodded his head. "Well, Airenn, you can definitely stay with us in our guest room. If you want even, you can live here." "Thank you so much, but I haven't been properly introduced to everyone," he said looking at me.

His eyes met mine and I felt an electricity sprint down my spine. His eyes instantly melted from that hard stones to liquid gems. For a moment, I saw a bit of admiration in his eyes, but that could just be my eyes playing tricks on me. But I know for sure that I looked at him with bug eyes.

I shook myself out of my trance and stood up with a warm, real smile and said, " Hi, I'm Renesmee, and if you here people calling me Nessie, ignore them." He laughed. " I'll keep that in mind," he said. I could feel myself instantly blush a little bit. I didn't feel attracted to him, but he felt more like a friend. I was glad I felt like this, too. I thought to myself, _ dear lord, here I go again._


	7. Ch 7 My New Bestie!

Hey guys, here's chapter 7. I've been thinking lately and I was thinking about stopping the story. I really need you guys to start reviewing! Or else…bye bye story.

Chapter 7

My New Bestie!

**Renesmee's POV**

Airenn was introduced to my family and they instantly took a liking to him. Well…everyone except my father. Of course. Airenn got a room right next to mine and my dad wasn't happy.

Airenn and I got along great. After just a few days he had become my best friend. I instantly had forgotten about Lyndon. One day I was sad about Lyndon and Airenn could instantly tell something was wrong. I was embarrassed at first to tell him, but then I thought what am I thinking. Airenn is my best friend and I can tell him anything. I told him about Lyndon and our nasty break up. It was very sweet how Airenn reacted. These were his exact words: If I ever run into that guy near a cliff he is going off it. I laughed.

The only thing Airenn and I didn't have in common was the type of music we liked. He liked pop, rock and rap, but I was a total country girl. I liked Keith Urban and he liked Cobra Starship.

I was up one Thursday night watching The Vampire Diaries when Airenn came into my room.

"Guess what?" he asked. "You got a visit from the tooth fairy last night?" I asked playfully. "No, guess again," he said just as playfully. I guess at least fifty things and when I didn't my fiftieth guess right, he started to tickle me. I cried while I laughed. Then I tackled him for tickling me. We were laughing as we wrestled on the floor because I fell off the bed. But then he accidently gave me a black eye.

"Ohmygosh, Renesmee, are you ok? I can't believe I did that! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" He kept babbling. "Ugh, I'm so stupid! Why did I do that! It's all my fault!" He just kept babbling. He hated it when he hurt me. Since we were best friends and all When one of us got hurt it was like hurting both of us and it hurts especially more when you know it was your fault. I pushed him to the floor and pinned him down. That shut him up. I got real close to his face. We were just inches apart when I whispered, "Shut up." Then I tickled his tummy and he laughed.

"It was not your fault. Let's just say it was _our_ fault." I said with a smile."Alright" he whispered while smiling.

Airenn and I's relationship was strange. It was slightly intimate but mostly brotherly/sisterly. He was my best friend and we loved to goof off and kid with each other.

"Do you want to go hunt something…?" he trailed off. I smiled and jumped out my open window. "I'LL BE BACK SOON, GOING TO HUNT WITH AIRENN!" I yelled. I knew someone would hear. I started to run. I was going so fast that when I jumped over the river, I went a good 100 feet from the other side." Nice," I heard Airenn mutter under his breath.

"Wanna play some tag?" I asked him with a devilish smile. "It would be an honor miss Nessie!" He said. I wrinkled my nose and growled at the sound of my nickname. He growled right back and took off super fast.

I went into my battle-mode just like Airenn did. We half vampires can do that to make up for only having half the strength and speed of a regular vampire. That's also why we get super cool battle powers. Airenn's was that he could scare the living hell out of anbody or anything. It leaves you permanently scarred. It's a visual, emotional, physical and mental thing. It attacks every single one of your senses and brain functions and paralyzes them with fear.

It was super cool but he wouldn't tell me his gift. Yes, he had a gift. And since he didn't tell me I didn't tell him. But anyway back to tag. Our tag was like a war. It was oodles of fun. First we distinguished our boundaries and then…we started war! There was slinging mud, rocks, trees, bushes, small animals (which only Airenn used, not me…eww.) After we were covered in mud and grass and leaves we went swimming in a near-by waterfall/pond. After we cleaned off we headed to our favorite meadow.

**Hope you liked it!**


	8. Ch 8 Accidents Happen

Chapter 8

Accidents Happen

**Renesmee's POV**

Airenn and I walked to our favorite meadow. We had built this amazing tree house there. Yes I know that sounds childish but we were bored. The tree house was amazing. It had chairs, a table, a kitchen area, a living room area and another area that we haven't named yet. It looked like a poor person's apartment and was the size of a low-class hotel room, but we were proud of it. Of course people knew we had it….they just didn't know where. Haha.

We went up in the tree house and sprawled out on the floor. We were lying with our heads next to each other, but our bodies were facing opposite ways. Like his feet were facing south and mine were north. After like, thirty minutes of peaceful silence, I asked Airenn," What were you going to tell me earlier before we started messing around?" "Oh ya…ok no more guessing. I was gonna tell you that I'm going to the same school as you." He said. I propped myself up on my elbow. "Really? My dad is letting you?" I asked. He nodded his head. I let out a childish squeal and hugged him.

But then I pulled back, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "No pushing Lyndon off a cliff." He laughed and said," No promises!" as he bolted out of the tree house. I followed him until I managed to tackle him. He threw me off gently, but I still managed to end up tumbling down a hill. It was like being on a rollercoaster without your seatbelt and rocks, twigs and leaves were flying at you.

I became dizzy really fast. I thought I was never gonna stop tumbling until I finally ended up landing head first in a thorn patch. "Renesmee!" Airenn yelled. "I'm ok!" I yelled back, but he had already bolted down to me at vampire speed and we propping me up on his lap.

At first I thought I saw tears in his solid eyes. I hated when his eyes got like that. It meant he was sad. I (very ungracefully might I add) attempted to get up. As I started to stand I fell. But of course Airenn caught me. He carried me all the way home and the whole way home I had to keep telling him I was fine because he kept babbling about how this was his fault.

When we got home my dad was furious. Of course he thought Airenn had pushed me, causing the thorns. And he also thought Airenn had hit me giving me the black eye. Luckily he had no proof because he couldn't read Airenn and I's mind (thanks to me). He didn't believe me, so he sent me and Airenn to our rooms. Airenn secretly came with me. He was acting strange though. He wasn't holding my hand or putting his arm around my shoulder like he usually did… I didn't like it.

**Airenn's POV**

I decided I wasn't gonna even get near Renesmee anymore. I had caused her so much pain in only three days. I felt and probably looked blank. I loved how I used to be able to hold her hand or whatever without throwing her down a hill. _Gosh I am an idiot, _I thought. I heard Renesmee's dad mutter "you got that right," downstairs.

We were lying down on Renesmee's floor when I started to think about all the people that had been hurt because of me. My thoughts wandered to my sister, Dusttie. She was dead because me. The horrible memory replayed itself in my mind.

**~Flashback~**

Dusttie and I were walking through a forest we had come across after much traveling. Dusttie could smell the ocean so we knew we couldn't go anymore west. We had started to hunt some nearby elk when all of a suddenly, a huge copper wolf attacked me. It knocked me to the ground. I threw it off and saw that my sister was trying to take on three wolves at once. They were black, chocolate brown and gray. A sandy brown one emerged and attacked me before I could help Dusttie. I dodged it but the other wolves had got my sisters arm off. I kicked a wolf in the head but that just ended up with Dusttie being knocked on the floor, where the wolves ambushed her. "Run Airenn! If you love me you'll run!" She screamed. So I ran and ran and ran…

**~End of Flashback~**

I hadn't realized I was crying until Renesmee pointed it out."What's wrong Airenn?" She asked. I told her it was nothing but she wasn't buying it. "No Airenn," she said, "if you're sad about something I want to know so I can fix it." "I was just thinking about my sister." I replied sadly.

All she had to say back was oh. "Well, I know that no one can replace your sister, but I can try my best to be your second sister." She said with sympathy in her voice and eyes. That tugged at my heart strings. I hugged her as hard as I could (but not enough to hurt her more than I already had.) "I can't wait to go to school with you." She whispered. "Me either." I whispered back.

**Ok guys I just wanted to let you know that the reason only Dusttie could smell that much and not Airenn was because Dusttie is a full vampire and Airenn isn't. Dusttie was born first and then turned into a vampire when Airenn was born as a half vampire. I hope you liked it!**


	9. Ch 9 False Awakening

**Sorry bout the super long chapter! I was bored writing this so I just kept going. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

False Awakening

**Renesmee's POV**

I went to bed early that night. I had a big day ahead of me. I slowly drifted to sleep. I was about ¾ asleep when I was startled awake. I thought I heard a growl coming from outside. I looked out my window to see Airenn fighting with a blonde wolf with white spots.

"No!" I screamed as it was about swipe a death blow at Airenn. The wolf looked up at me, releasing Airenn from death. It ran into the woods and where the wolf went in, emerged a guy. He had short, cropped hair that was jet black. He was tan, muscular and only wearing shorts. He looked me straight in the eyes with awe.

I jumped out the window and growled at him, showing my incredibly sharp teeth (Including my strangely extended canines). Then it hit me. He must be a part of the pack. The guy walked over to me and told me his name was Tanner. He cupped my cheek in his hand and just stared into my eyes. He put his hand behind my back but I barely noticed. I was mesmerized by his eyes when I heard Airenn growl and pull him away from me.

Tanner was holding a dangerously sharp rock and I slowly clicked together the pieces. Tanner growled and threw the rock at me.

The sharp end pierced my chest. I thought he hit my heart. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I then realized he hadn't hit my heart, he'd hit my lung.

It felt as if I inhaled glass shards every time I took a breath in. Airenn ran over to me and slowly pulled the rock out. I felt a warm pool of blood spill all around me. The edges of my vision were getting darker with every second. I heard Airenn sob when I didn't respond to him and went limp. I couldn't hold myself up anymore. My eyes fluttered open wait…when did I close them?

Airenn released me from his grasp and hissed at Tanner, who was walking toward us. I whispered Airenn's name but he was already gone. At that very moment I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness.

Even though I was probably dying…I wanted Airenn. I wanted him to hold me when I died. I wanted him to be there with me, kissing the top of my head and cradling me. But the odd part was that I wanted Airenn more than as my friend or a brother…

I didn't want to die "Alone" I said the last word softly, finishing my thought.

"Get away vamp freak, you're no match for me." Tanner said smugly in a husky voice. I heard Airenn give a humorless laugh as his eyes were quickly consumed by his power.

I could see Tanner's face contort in agony and fright. It was actually kind of funny to know that he would be haunted by that kind of fear forever. Tanner fell to the ground with a vacant look in his eyes.

I was quickly losing consciousness as Airenn got rid of Tanner. I couldn't open my eyes and I started coughing up blood from my lungs. Airenn came over to me again and lifted me up off the ground. I buried my head in his neck. I weakly said, "Airenn please don't lea-. " "Shhhhh." He said interrupting me. I relaxed into him as he walked toward the river.

I didn't bother asking where we were going because I knew I was going to die anyway. Airenn paused at the edge of the river and looked down at me with sad eyes. I looked a little harder and noticed that they had a bit of humor in them as well. But before I could think anything of it I was being hurled into the river.

The icy cold water engulfed me. My muscles bunched together and I couldn't move. I quickly was swallowed by the current and being forced under the water.

I was drowning.

As the current slammed me into a rock underwater and I sat up and screamed. My hands flew to my neck to quiet my scream. I soon realized that I was soaking wet. How on earth had water gotton me? I looked around me and took in my surroundings. I was sitting right next to the river on a patch of moss and leaves.

I had no idea why, but I started to cry. I sobbed and snotted a lot. _How unattractive,_ I thought. Suddenly I felt arms around me. I screamed and jerked away at vampire speed, leaning against a near-by tree for cover. "No, no! Don't throw me in again!" I shouted. "Renesmee, calm down. It's just me, Airenn." I heard him say calmly. I relaxed, but quickly tensed up again. I started to remember what happened.

Airenn was the one who had thrown me into the water. As he took a step toward me I growled and bolted away.

I could sense him on my tail as I headed Lord knows where. I had been running for quite a while when I tripped and fell. I was pretty sure I had hit my head on a rock or something because I blacked out.

It wasn't until right before I blacked out that I realized…it was all a dream. Airenn, Tanner, the rock, the water…It was all just a dream.


	10. Ch 10 A Day Full of Surprises

Chapter 10

A Day Full of Surprises

**Bella's POV**

I had suddenly been snapped out of the trance I was in when a bird ran into a window downstairs. I didn't hear Renesmee or Airenn breathing from their rooms. I didn't even hear their heartbeats. I got out of bed and walked to Renesmee's room. I gasped when I didn't see her in bed. I ran to Airenn's room, but he was gone too.

"Edward! They're gone!" I yelled. I picked up Airenn's scent when I went into the hallway and traced it Renesmee's window. Edward came in and I could see the look of anger flash across his face when he caught Airenn's scent in her room.

Everyone was in the room at this point. "Guys, the only thing we can do at this point is wait for them. Renesmee wouldn't just run off like this. She's fine…I can feel it." I said. I knew my baby was ok. I would know if she was hurt.

We all gathered into the living room and waited. I was sitting on the couch, head bent, not thinking about anything when suddenly my head snapped up and I looked to the door. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. I stood up in a flash and yanked Edward up with me. "Edward…" I trailed as we heard the sound of running feet approach the house.

Airenn burst through the door carrying Renesmee. Carlisle was already up and taking Renesmee. I could tell Edward was going to lose his cool when he screamed, "You! What have you done to her?"

**Airenn's POV**

A moment after Edward screamed at me he ran over to me and pinned me a good four feet off the ground against the wall. I already could tell my back would be bruised. I had a feeling one of my shoulders were broken. "What did you do to her?" He asked in a threatening tone.

Ever since I had gotten to the Cullen's house, Edward hadn't taken a liking to me and he didn't hide it. I was sick of him accusing me of everything and I was done with him bullying me.

I could feel the blood rise to face when I screamed back, "I. Didn't. Do. Anything!" I knew I should have been the bigger person, but I was just done.

Edward was taken aback by my outburst and slowly set me down. Shock overcoming his features. I glanced at my shoulders and saw the bright red marks where his hands held me. My bare back was red as well.

I heard Bella make a disgusted sound and saw that she wore a sour face. The venom in her eyes was directed right at Mr. High and Mighty. I decided I like that nickname for Edward. She shot up from the couch at inhuman speed and walked out the door. Edward ran after her calling her name. All he got for a response was a loud hiss and a very, very scary threat.

I heard Emmett chuckle and couldn't help but laugh a tiny bit myself.

"Why isn't your shirt on?" Renesmee innocently and weakly asked.

You could visually see the wounds on her head closing at rapid speed. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. I felt relieved that for once in my life I hadn't caused someone to get hurt.

Renesmee gasped and said, "We gotta get to sleep or else we'll never wake up for school!" I laughed.

-**The Next Day-**

**Airenn's POV**

Renesmee practically dragged me to school. I had almost the same schedule as her. I first had science so we could walk to our first class together, then I had social studies and math the next two periods, I had band for the fourth (I play the baritone, haha), for sixth I had P.E. and seventh and eighth I had English.

At lunch I got introduced to all of Renesmee's friends, Sammy and her new boyfriend James, Derrik and his new girlfriend Thursday, Victoria, Allyna, Beau, Kaleb, Jakob and his girlfriend Lily, Silvia and the last one I can remember, April. She even pointed out Lyndon.

I could tell by his looks why she liked him. I could tell when she pointed him out that she missed him, too. They weren't friends anymore but she longed for them to be…I could see it in her eyes.

Her friend Sammy had told her to set things right if she missed him so much, but she claimed that she always had butterflies around him. She still had feelings for him.

It was truly funny when she wouldn't let me talk to him and her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

The less funny part about my day was that I was surrounded by awestruck girls wherever I went. I got asked out at least four times before the day ended. That includes the walk home. A few even "accidentally" tried to kiss me.

There's was only one girl that I really liked over the others. Her name was Coraline. She was the sweetest, prettiest (beside Renesmee), kindest, most gentle person I had ever met in my life. I instantly took a liking to her and I think she did to me.

That's why it broke my heart when I found out she was dating some guy named Shayne and that she was really in love with him.

The walk home was very sad for both Renesmee and I. I was sad about Coraline and she was sad about Lyndon. I was glad I was wearing my bright blue Hoodie because it started to rain. I looked over at Renesmee and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Your jacket!" I managed to get out between laughs.

"What do you mean? It's the coolest jacket in the world." She said with a faint smile on her lips.

My laughing finally subsided and I said, "Yea it's cool, but I've never seen anything like it!"

It was a blue cookie monster reversible Hoodie and it was the oddest thing I'd ever seen. Yea it was cool but she had it turned to the inside out part with the funny eyes all over it.

She smiled and we raced each other home in a much better mood.

**~Later~**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was on facebook that night and was talking to my really good friend, Xavior that had moved to a different school in sixth grade. Airenn was sitting on my floor while watching the movie Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Dead Man's Chest (It was his favorite movie series next to Sherlock Holmes) on my T.V.

Xavior fell asleep while talking to me 'cause it was midnight, so his friend started talking to me.

By the time Xavior had woken up and was talking to me again, I was coughing up the mini Oreo cookies I was eating because of something his friend, Cameron, told me.

**I hope you liked it! If you want to see the jacket, go to my profile and it should be there under Forever and Always Broken. :)**


	11. Ch 11 The Only Thing I Want I Can't Have

**DOES ANYBODY EVEN LIKE THIS STORY? I'm starting to think nobody does...**

Chapter 11

The Only Thing I Want I Can't Have

**Renesmee's POV**

Airenn jumped up and started patting my back.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I coughed and slammed the computer shut. Xavior had gone offline, but I still didn't want Airenn to see our conversation. He would flip and I needed to think about this without

him asking abunch of questions.

"Airenn, could I be alone for a second?" I asked.

He looked hesitant, but left. I took a deep breath and leaned against my bed. My life totally sucked. Of course the guy that I had had feelings for the moment I saw him but I was already

taken and theguy that had moved away in sixth grade, admitted that he liked me A LOT on facebook. I missed him dearly, but I would probably never see him again. I mean we could talk

on the phone and video chat and stuff, but it's not the same. I wanted to be able to talk to him face to face. I sighed and frowned. What was I gonna do? I needed to see him again and

soon. Suddenly my phone started buzzing. Ilooked at the caller ID and saw it was Xavior. I immediately flipped open the phone, pressed the talk button and said, "Hello?" in an all too-

eager-voice.

"Hey, um I just…um…." He trailed.

"Wanted to talk?"I asked.

"Yeah that's it!" He said happily.

"Oh ok, so what's up?" I asked casually, relaxing against my pillows.

"Nothing, just super tired." He said as he yawned.

"Then go to bed!" I replied with a laugh.

"No…I don't want to." He said softly.

"Why not…It's like 12:30?" I asked.

"Because I want to talk to you!" He said.

"Oh…sooooo…What your friend said is true?" I asked.

"Yea…Do you want to video chat?" He asked kind of awkwardly.

I got back on facebook and agreed. After we hung up I turned on my video thing for the computer and we talked the rest of the night. Once we were finally done talking he told me 1 8 3.

At first I didn'tget it, but after he gave me hints like: One meaning, eight letters and three w**o**rds I got it.

I blushed out of stupidity and flattery because I figured out that it meant I love you. I thought about this. I had liked him since I first laid eyes on him (even while dating Lyndon) and I

missed him more than anybody in the world and to be honest…..I loved him, too. When I told him I loved him too he smiled and said goodnight. I got off of facebook and turned my

computer off. I fell asleep that nightthinking about Xavior and how much I wished he went to my school…

**~The Next Day~**

I had to drag Airenn to school **again!** He had this weird thing going on with a girl and didn't want to go to school. I didn't understand why, because I went to school when Lyndon and I were weird.

Oh well…as long as I could get him to school. Anyway I had no idea what I was going to do about Xavior. He didn't even go to the same school as me…what did I have to worry about?

There was just thisweird feeling I had that there was something wrong. I decided to shrug it off after a few days 'cause I was practically losing sleep about it.

Airenn was not very chipper at all. He was acting weird and stayed up all night. He went outside a lot and didn't come home till the sun was coming up. He started looking real bad too. He

lost all his luster and just didn't look well. One day I found him laying right next to a nearby cliff while I was taking a walk and totally freaked out.

I said, "Airenn get away from the edge, you'll fall if you move an inch to the left!" I know I sounded pretty obvious and stupid but I was freaked out. He slowly turned to the RIGHT and sat

up.

"'Kay…sorry." He said. He sounded awful.

"Airenn…"I said sitting down by him, "what's wrong?"

"It's Coraline." He sighed.

"What about her? What did she do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing…I just don't know what she sees in Shayne. What does he have that I don't?" He asked, his voice getting louder as he spoke.

I sighed. Airenn felt like more than a close family member to me and it made me so sad when his eyes had little life in them and he was this sad. It made me sad.

"Airenn, unless you know that she likes you back you have to get over her. You've been making your family suffer along with you these past few days." I said with sympathy.

"My family is dead." He said blankly.

I was offended by his words…but then I was deeply saddened. I got up and slowly walked away because his family wasn't dead.

Last time I checked, I was pretty much alive.

**Ok guys… sorry it's kinda short but I'm running out of ideas… But one good idea my friend Lizzy gave me was that I'm not going to update this story until I get at least 15 reviews. If I don't get 2 or 3 reviews for a really long time I'm going to be seriously discouraged , maybe stop it and turn it into something else or maybe end it. You never know. But I still say thanks to all the people that read!**


	12. Ch 12 The Final Hour Part One

~Prologue~

Sweat was pouring down my face. Terror filled my brain, my lungs and every movement I made. My power, (the power to share my thoughts with others, block prying minds from my thoughts and the power to block my mind from trackers), was utterly useless against this powerful tracker.

I leaped over rocks and ducked under branches, but it was useless. He was just too fast and I'm only a half vampire. I wish my parents were with me, but they couldn't help me now. None of my family had the ability to help me.

And I knew I was the next in line to go.

Chapter 12

The Final Hour Part One

Renesmee's POV

_Dear Journal,_

_Ever since that day at the cliff, I've been ignoring Airenn. It's the hardest thing I've ever done in my life but I'm not about to let him say something like that and get away with it. _

_My Aunt Alice has been acting strange as well lately. She claims she's been hearing voices and sometimes in the middle of the night, she'll get awful visions about death and despair. Not even Uncle Jasper can calm her when she screams in the middle of the night because of her visions. It's a horrible, blood curdling scream that my Aunt Alice manages to produce._

_My Grandpa Carlisle was looking into my aunt's symptoms, but nothing was coming up. Airenn and I haven't been going to school, because Aunt Alice says not to leave the house. Even though we're reluctant to listen to her, we know that she knows more than we do._

_Things have been strange in Forks, Washington lately too. The whole town has only been getting about two hours of sunlight. Nobody is leaving their homes and the streets are deserted. The temperature has also been steadily dropping anywhere from ten to twenty degrees in one day. Of course this has absolutely no affect on vampires, but it does have its affects on half vampires. The temperature bothers Airenn and I the most. _

_I'm currently lying in bed, ready to go talk to Airenn…Wish me luck._

I closed my journal and sat my pen down. I sighed feeling nervous at the thought of talking to Airenn, but then reprimanded myself. He was my best friend and like a brother to me. I was acting stupid. I looked in the mirror before I walked out my door and replaced the frown on my face with a smile.

As I was walking down the hallway to the stairs, a saw a small decorative table disappear. Then the lamp next to the table disappeared as well. The next thing I knew, furnature was blinking out of existence everywhere.

I ran down the hall toward the stairs, but I heard my Aunt Alice say my name. Running to her door at full speed I tripped and fell. As my body collided with the floor, I broke a hole in the floor and came tumbling down into the room below me. As I suspected there was no furnature in this room either.

I stood back up and scowled while brushing dust off my legs. After I crouched down and jumped as hard as I could, my feet landed with a soft thud back in the hallway. Ever so slowly, I approached my Aunts door and opened it, but she was gone.

Cupping my hands around my mouth I shouted, "Aunt Alice!" but got no reply.

I started to panic and shouted, "Mom, dad! Where are you?"

"We're in your grandpa's study!" My dad yelled back to me.

Thunder shook the house and lightening crashed as I sprinted down the hallway. Panic and fear terrorized my thoughts like a monster under a five-year-old's bed. Where did my aunt go?

When I thrust open the door to the study, it ripped off it's hinges. While my dad looked at me with an angry look and my mom with concern I blurted, "Aunt Alice is gone! I looked everywhere but I can't find her."

"Edward we have to go find them. It's not natural that they just disappear like that. It's definutly not in Carlisle's nature to just leave without warning or saying goodbye." My mom said with determination and worry in her voice.

A gulp of horror managed to slide down my throat. Grandpa is gone too? This can't be happening, it just can't! I thought to myself.

"Alright Bella, lets gather everybody up and go look for them." My father softly said. The look of pain and sadness was clear on his face.

After about an hour, everybody was up and ready to leave. Nobody knew exactly what was causing this, where to look for Aunt Alice or grandpa or if they were going to disappear next. The wind outside howled through the trees as lightning, thunder and sheets of ice mixed with rain dominated the sky. I wasn't scared at all.

I really should have been though.

**I haven't updated for a long time, yes I know. I was going to abandon the story, but I figured I would put a final closer on it. I got a really great review that inspired me to do this so if you've read the story and liked it you can thank XoXoxx for inspiring me to continue. And maybe, just maybe I might make a sequal! And I promise it will be even better than this story:) **

**-TT**


	13. Ch 13 The Final Hour Part Two

Chapter 13

The Final Hour Part Two

"Alright, Rosalie will take Renesmee and Airenn to look in the baseball field. Emmett and I will look in the mountains while Jasper, Bella and Esme look on the La Push Reserve," my father's authoritive voice whispered as we were making our game plan.

"If we don't all return to the waterfall by midnight," my mom's voice whispered, "we'll send someone to look for you."

After a few moments of silence my father asked, "Does everyone agree to this plan?"

Everybody but Aunt Rosalie answered. "Rosalie!" Uncle Emmett shouted, then everyone joined in. We were only answered by the wind howling against the windows, begging entrance.

"We need to leave before more people start disappearing." I said softly.

Everyone nodded and then Airenn said, "See you in a while." Airenn softly held onto my hand as we bolted through the back door. Wind whipped my hair around my face and red tears caused by the force of the wind moved toward my hair.

We stopped in the middle of the baseball field and Airenn turned toward me. "Renesmee," he said, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and I'm very sorry for what I said to you. You're my family now and I shouldn't make you have to worry about me so much."

I sighed and said, "It's alright Airenn. I forgave you a long time ago."

He smiled through the rain soaking us and took my breath away. He was absolutely beautiful. After a few moments of just gazing at each other, he slowly bent his head toward mine. Since he was considerably taller than me I had to crane my neck and stand on my tip toes to complete the kiss.

Man is he a good kisser. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he snaked his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. Just as he slid is tongue across my bottom lip, we heard a deafening screech through the rain and wind.

Bolting apart, he grabbed my hand and ran South, the direction of the sound. The ground was slippery with mud and ice so it was difficult to run. I slipped a few times but within a minute we were standing by my mother somewhere in the La Push Reserve who was bent over Grandma, crying without tears.

"Renesmee!" my mom cried as she looked up to me. I motioned for Airenn to stay back as I approached my mother.

Gently as possible, my mom lied my grandma on the ground so I could see. Right about then, red tears probably fell down my face. Since I'm only a half vampire my tears are distorted and discolored, but still come.

Grandma Esme had small little cuts all over her face. Her lips were nothing but blood while her eyes stared blankly into the sky. Instead of her eyes being a rich caramel they were blood red. Her stomach looked unhealthily flat. When I laid my hand on it there was nothing inside.

Trying to hold back the flow of tears I asked, "How is this possible? Vampires can't bleed…or die like this."

"Somebody did this." My mother said with anger searing her every word, "One moment we were walking and the next she was like this. We heard a man's laugh from a distance after Esme fell, so Uncle Jasper chased –"

Slam! Before mom could finish her sentence, the body of my Uncle Jasper flew through the trees and smacked into an oak. He looked like Grandma Esme, but just as suddenly as he had slammed into the tree he disappeared, along with Grandma.

"Renesmee, run. Run as fast as you can with Airenn and don't look back." My mother whispered. Terror filled her eyes but she stood her ground. "There's nothing you can do…I'm next."

"No!" I screamed as I jumped at her, but it was too late.

A long gnash drew across her neck and blood trickled down to her chest. As small cuts enveloped her face her blood filled eyes rolled back and she collapsed. I sobbed in horror as she disappeared, leaving me weeping and snotting where her body once layed.

Airenn yanked me up into his arms and held me like a child. Hot red tears stained his white shirt as we slowly walked back to the baseball field.

The rain and wind turned into a snowy blizzard and my tears froze against my face. As we walked to the center of the baseball field, Airenn screamed, "Edward! Emmett!" Expecting them to come, but no one came.

A fresh wave of tears stung my eyes. _My family is dead…never to come back. All I have is Airenn…_

"Airenn!"I screamed after him as he started to walk toward the woods. "Airenn please don't go! I can't lose you, you're all I have left."

Crawling on my hands and knees, I got halfway to where he was standing. It turns out I didn't need to go that far because in seconds he had come toward me and scooped me up in his arms.

"Renesmee, I will never leave you." He said as he pressed his forehead to mine. Gently, he kissed me, but after a few seconds something went wrong.

The kiss started to taste of blood, and then we were falling.

No.

No, not Airenn.

We crashed to the ground, his arms still around me. I slowly turned to look at his face.

They got him.

My Airenn is dead. Never to come back. This time instead of tears, I got angry.

"I will kill you!" I screamed into the darkness. Wind whipped my curly brown hair around my face and snow stung my cheeks.

"Renesmee…" I heard Airenn softly whisper.

After gasping, I quickly bent down and fell on top of Airenn. "Yes? Airenn what is it?"

"I need you to take my powers. Both of them. All you need to do is drink my blood and they'll be yours. Don't wait, just do it now!" He quickly whispered.

I bent over, not sure what he was talking about, and bit his lip. His blood tasted sweet on my tongue and I realized that he would have been my drug. Like my mother and father's situation, his blood would have been addicting to me.

Airenn's heart beat slowed down, then stopped. His skin went instantly cold and his eyes turned red. I stood up, with my blood tears streaming down my face. It was up to me to escape, to live. I heard a laugh in the distance and started running.

Tree branches whipped my face and snow clung to my cheeks. I went into fight mode and now that I had Airenn's power too, I was a force to be reckoned with.

Suddenly, something grabbed my foot and I tumbled to the ground. Mud and water caused my body to slide and tumble more than I should have. A strong hand yanked me up by my hair and I was face to face with a man that I recognized from my childhood memories.

He had invaded my sleep and given me bad dreams as a child, then gave me horrible nightmares as a teenager. Tanner. He had short, cropped hair that was jet black. He was tan, muscular and only wearing shorts, just like in every nightmare I'd had of him.

"Renesmee. I've been looking for you. Sorry about having to kill your family, but they would've got in the way. You might have already guessed it, but I'm the vampire wolf from your dreams." Tanner whispered, deep and smooth. All my earlier confidence was gone. Tanner had scared me from the beginning and he still scared me now.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I want what I've wanted in every nightmare I've ever given you…I want you dead!" He exclaimed. The whole forest went black and Tanner released me. Just as I landed on my feet, his hands caressed my shoulders. The only thing I could do was stay perfectly still. "Run." He whispered in my ear.

I did as I was told.

Sweat was pouring down my face after running aimlessly for who knows how long. Terror filled my brain, my lungs and every movement I made. My power, (the power to share my thoughts with others, block prying minds from my thoughts and the power to block my mind from trackers), was utterly useless against this powerful tracker.

I leaped over rocks and ducked under branches, but it was useless. He was just too fast and I'm only a half vampire. I wish my parents were with me, but they couldn't help me now. None of my family had the ability to help me.

And I knew I was the next in line to go.

A thought started to form in my head and suddenly I knew what Airenn's power was. After trying to guess it ever since I saw him, I knew what it was. He had the ability to make wishes come true. I made a silent wish to check if I was right and nothing happened.

"Foolish girl. You can't use your powers against me." Tanner said from right next to me. I stopped and so did he.

"Let's get this over with." Tanner said with an exasperated sigh. Fear cemented me to my place as his eyes turned dark, like black holes. Small cuts started to form across my face and I fell to my knees, coughing up my blood. I could feel warmth in my eyes, but before my stomach started to deflate, everything stopped.

Tanner stopped breathing.

My death stopped happening.

Time stopped moving.

The world stopped spinning.

And a small hand reached out toward me. With what little strength I had left, I took her hand and it felt as if my whole world became forever and always broken as I blacked out.

The End For Now


	14. Sequel?

**Hey guys, this isn't an actual chapter update…I just wanted to ask y'all a question! Who wants a sequel? I kinda sort of do C= Even if only one person wants one I will make one! Thanks.**

**-Thought Thinker **

**Aka Linsey!**

**Ok The story is up! It's called Eternally and Constantly Shattered under Renesmee, Adventure and drama. Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy it! Believe me it's way better than the first one.**


End file.
